


Stars

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser looks up at the stars





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: fic100:star

Fraser stared up at the night sky through Ray’s apartment window and sighed. When he had been a child his mother would often bundle him in a blanket at night and they would sit on the grass and count the stars. She would show him the constellations and her voice would send him to sleep.

Sometimes, she wouldn’t speak and they would just stare up at the stars as she held him and kissed the top of his head.

After she died, he would often look up at the stars and hope that she was up there among the stars looking down at him. Even as an adult, he would look up at the sky and talk to her. The stars were one of the constants in his life.

Nothing made him long for home more than seeing how the city lights blocked out only the brightest stars. It was strangely fitting that the stars were lost in Chicago; stars had long been used to guide people and he himself was lost in Chicago.

At least he had had the chance to show Ray Vecchio the Canadian stars. Maybe someday he would show Ray Kowalski the stars as well.

‘You okay, Benton-Buddy?’ Ray asked as he came up next to Fraser. Ray was dressed in a tight fitting shirt that showed off his pecs and Fraser tried not to stare. That would not be buddies, as Ray would say. Instead he continued to star out the window at the empty sky.

Fraser sighed. ‘Of course. I was just looking at the stars.’

‘Ah, gotcha. They make you homesick huh?’

Fraser smiled, leave it to Ray to get to the heart of the matter. He was always good at human interaction in a way that Fraser envied. Even other Canadians thought that Fraser was strange.

‘Perhaps I am homesick, but there really is nothing I can do about it at the moment.’

‘Yeah, you wanna hug?’ Ray asked with a grin.

He wasn’t one for physical affection, his Grandmother hardly even hugged him and his Bob’s physical affection consisted of pats on Fraser’s shoulder, but he would accept Ray’s gift of touch. If he wanted to touch all of Ray, no one had to know.

Ray opened his arms and pulled Fraser into a hug. Ray’s body was hard and his scent of hair gel and shampoo filled Fraser’s nose. His shirt was worn soft and Fraser had to stop himself from burying his nose in the frayed fabric.

Maybe it was being so close to Ray or the fact that Fraser wanted more comfort, but he brushed his lips against Ray’s.

He quickly pulled away from Ray ready to see any number of emotions on Ray face, but he wasn’t ready for the grin on Ray’s face.

‘You kissed me. Does this mean you like me?’

‘Of course, you are very alluring.’

Ray laughed. ‘Alluring huh? You wanna do more kissing?’

‘Oh, yes,’ Fraser said has he again brushed his lips against Ray’s.

He had often thought about what it would like to kiss Ray, he imagined that Ray’s kisses would be rough and passionate, but instead Ray’s kisses were soft and gentle. They were so different from Victoria’s kisses that he couldn’t help compare the two. Victoria’s kisses had been passionate and forceful and they almost consumed him like the darkness inside her. 

Ray on the other hand was nothing but light and warmth.

After several moments, Ray broke the kiss and stared at Fraser. Ray’s eyes sparkled like stars in the sky and Fraser thought that Ray would be his guide through Chicago until he could see the Canadian stars again to guide him.

Ray smiled and Fraser decided that he would never be able to get enough of Ray’s bright smiles, they were brighter than any star, and he was right.


End file.
